


i'll be the one you won't forget

by ahogami



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: (of the verbal kind), Established Relationship, Fighting, M/M, Making Up, cross-posted on the aokagadrabbles blog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahogami/pseuds/ahogami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three days, twelve hours, and forty-five minutes. </p><p>That’s the amount of time Aomine’s gone without talking to Kagami.</p><p>That’s the amount of time Kagami’s gone without talking to Aomine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll be the one you won't forget

**Author's Note:**

> hello again lmao. so i have here this prompt written out for kagami-trash on tumblr. i've had a really bad writer's block and this was all i could get out and it's rly bad i'm sweating. i apologize if this isn't what you're looking for, but i hope it is! this is probably ooc sobs. also unbeta'd as always so if you see any mistakes that's me
> 
> the prompt was:  
> “ how about they get into a fight and they don't talk for three days but just sort of glare at each other even though they both feel like it's all their fault, then eventually aomine finds kagami crying and you can take it from there?? “ by kagami-trash

Three days, twelve hours, and forty-five minutes.

That’s the amount of time Aomine’s gone without talking to Kagami.

That’s the amount of time Kagami’s gone without talking to Aomine.

It’s not like this is their first fight. They’ve gotten into many, many arguments before, big and small. Whether they’re fighting over who’s the better basketball player, or who truly won their last game of one-on-one, or whether or not teriyaki burgers are better than cheeseburgers, cheeseburgers better than teriyaki burgers, they’ve always somehow made their way back to each other within a few hours.

But this time is different. They’ve never been so—so _angry_ with each other, both of them glaring at the other with malicious eyes when they cross paths, a heat so intense it could be felt miles away. They’ve never gotten into a fight this big, a fight that makes them both unsure of whether or not they’ll make it out okay.

In all honesty, Aomine can’t even remember why they’re fighting. There’s a small, nagging part of him deep down that tells him this is his doing, but then his pride and anger wins out in the end, saying it’s all _Kagami’s_ fault, not his. Kagami’s an idiot—he probably did some idiotic thing to piss Aomine off, right?

(Right?)

 

 

Tetsu and Satsuki drag him along to Maji Burger on the third day, and he puts up the fight of his life. He just knows Kagami’s going to be there, and he definitely doesn't want to be around him right now.

(But he’s only fighting to appease his pride. He wants to see Kagami, he really does.

And he’s hoping that maybe Kagami wants to see him too.)

When he finally does get into the restaurant and sees the red-head sitting down at a table, his breath catches in his throat, momentarily stunned. It’d been so, so, _so_ long since he’s last seen him, and the ache in his heart only reminds him of how much he’s missed him.

Kagami, who was eating a burger, finally looks up and notices Aomine. A wave of emotions pass by on his face: confusion, anger, more confusion, and then finally setting on a mixed reaction of anger and confusion.

(Was it Aomine’s imagination when he thought he saw a flicker of longing before that?)

“What the hell is he doing here?!” Kagami yells out, pointing an accusatory finger at Aomine, before he turns to face Tetsu. “I told you I didn’t want to see him!”

He scoffs, rolling his eyes. “Don’t get your panties in a twist, Kagami. I didn’t come here for your idiot ass either.”

Finally, their eyes meet, crimson and cerulean mixing in and narrowing in a vehement glare. He hears that oh-so-familiar growl, the one that Aomine likes the most, and he almost loses it.

He wants nothing more than to just pull Kagami in and kiss all of his frustration out until they’re both panting and heaving, wanting more, more, _more._

But Kagami mutters a soft curse after that, grabbing his bag and storming out, shoving Aomine’s shoulder with his own as he passes.

He says nothing as he watches that (broad, broad, broad) back retreat with hooded, guarded eyes. He says nothing as he feels Satsuki’s concerned gaze, Tetsu’s pointed but undoubtedly blank stare. It’s not his fault, it’s not his **fault.**

But maybe it is.

Why were they even fighting? Why have they gone three days without speaking, three days without _each other?_ Aomine can’t even remember anymore. He wants Kagami back, and that’s all he’s sure of.

“Aomine-kun.” The voice is right beside him, low and calm, but he knows what Tetsu’s trying to say even without the words being spoken.

_Go after him._

“Yeah, Tetsu. I know.”

And so he does. He leaves his stuff behind and runs off without so much as a glance or a word of goodbye. He runs, runs, _runs,_ his legs pushing themselves as he looks around for that familiar shade of red and black hair. There’s nothing in the world that could stop him right now, absolutely nothing. A meteor could strike down and hit him and he would still try his best to find Kagami (assuming he survives, that is).

Finally, he spots him at their usual court, and he almost laughs at the familiarity of the situation. Of course Kagami would be here, of _course._ Aomine comes here too.

Leaning against the chained fence, he watches the other dribbles the ball in his right hand, standing somewhere inside the key. Then he takes a deep breath, pauses for a moment, and shoots. It flies off the tips of Kagami’s fingertips, soars beautifully in the air as if it was in slow motion, and… _misses._ It’s not a surprise, really. Kagami’s outside shooting range has never been too great, but what’s surprising about this shot is that it wasn’t even close to hitting the rim. All it managed to get was the air and solely the air.

“Damn it!” Kagami suddenly exclaims, making Aomine shoot up from his spot. The red-head throws the ball at the chained fence in front of him, before cursing again and grabbing it with his hands. Aomine can’t see Kagami’s face from where he is, can only see his back, but that’s enough. His shoulders are shaking, and he can tell it’s taking everything Kagami has to keep his cool.

Almost hesitant, he takes a step forward, picking up the ball and spinning it on one finger. “You that pissed over missing that shot? I mean, I guess it was easy and all, but you don’t have to—”

That’s when the red-head turns his head, and Aomine’s heart lurches in his chest, the ball dropping to the ground, unable to continue his sentence. There’s something wet around Kagami’s eyes, something prickling at the corner of them, before they drip down onto his cheeks. He’s never seen Kagami cry before, and he feels somewhat ashamed to admit that it’s an almost beautiful sight, tragically breath-taking.

“Shut up,” he murmurs, sniffling and wiping his cheeks dry as he glares at Aomine. “I didn’t make that _easy_ shot because I wasn’t able to concentrate. You wanna know why I couldn’t concentrate?”

He says nothing in return, and Kagami takes it as a sign to continue. “I was thinking about _you._ ”

It’s almost funny, he muses, because he thinks about Kagami too (mostly naked, but that’s not the point).

Kagami shakes his head, turning towards the fence. “I can’t stop thinking about our fight. Just— _fuck._ I don’t know what to do.”

And that’s when Aomine realizes it: Kagami’s been blaming himself for their fight this whole time. He stormed off earlier because he was mad at _himself,_ not Aomine. Here he was blaming himself for their fight when Kagami was doing this same with his own self. It almost makes him want to laugh at the irony of the situation.

Instead of laughing, he rubs the back of his neck and sighs. “Look, I don’t know what we’re fighting about. I forgot, and I’m pretty sure you did too because you’re an idiot.” That earns him a glare, and he almost grins if not for the lack of what to say next. He’s never been good at apologizing, at reconciling with those who matter to him, so he decides to use some of Satsuki’s words and pray they won’t make him look like an idiot. “Doesn’t matter whose fault it is. Let’s just make up already.”

Kagami stares at him, almost contemplative, and it makes him somewhat nervous. Will he reject him? Will he laugh in his face and say he was only kidding, that there’s no _way_ he’s the one at fault here? Was Satsuki wrong? Were those the wrong words? Maybe this was just a bad idea, maybe he should go home and forget all about Kagami Taiga’s existence completely.

But then the other turns around and faces him, taking a step forward, and then another, and then another, until they’re right in front of each other. Kagami’s glaring at him from up close, and Aomine glares back out of pure instinct, before his eyes widen in shock as Kagami grabs the front of his shirt and—pulls him into a kiss.

 _Oh._ Well, that’s more than fine with him.

(It’s only brief, and he barely has any time to react before the other pulls away, but it somehow managed to take his breath away in the time their lips were pressed together.)

There’s half a smirk on Kagami’s facial features, but he can see the relief reflected in his beautiful, beautiful crimson eyes. “Yeah, fine. Let’s make up, dumbass.”

Aomine laughs, all of a sudden entirely too smug as he grabs the back of Kagami’s neck and pulls him close once again. “Or we can make out instead.”

And this time, Aomine’s the one who pulls him into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Omake:**  
> 
> “Hey, Kagami?” 
> 
> “What?” 
> 
> “Why the hell were we fighting anyway?” 
> 
> “Oh, you got pissed off because I accidentally threw out your Mai-chan magazine.” 
> 
> “Wha—hey, that’s right you did! Damn, that was a nice one too. Buy me a new one.”
> 
> “Nope.” 
> 
> “What the hell? Buy me a new one, Bakagami. You’re the reason I’m short one anyway.” 
> 
> “No way! I’m not buying you porn, Ahomine!” 
> 
> “Hah? You owe me it!” 
> 
> “I don’t owe you shit!”
> 
> “Yeah, you do! That was limited edition!” 
> 
> “I saw it at the gas station the other day!” 
> 
> “It was limited edition in my heart.”
> 
> “Oh my god.” 
> 
> And that’s how their second fight started.  
> \-----------------------------------------  
> kudos and comments are always appreciated! make sure to check out the hella rad aokagadrabbles blog for more hella rad fics.


End file.
